Midnight Snack
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Summary: Ikki wakes up to find Akito naked in his bed. Well, we probably know what happens next. But then, Agito also shows up and wants some fun. IkkiXAkito AgitoXIkki


**Midnight Snack**

**By: Noche Krovoche**

_~No, I do NOT own anyone or anything here save for the plot. I'm not making money off this, tempting as it may seem.~_

Ikki scratched his side and threw off the blanket sideways. It was much too hot in the season to really use it but Ringo insisted on giving him one, offering an excuse that he will need it during the night. He failed to see where his arguing with her would lead to a productive evening, since he was only sure to be grappled by Mikan if he tried to deny Ringo _again_. Although he was fairly sure that both Mikan and Ume were in on it, whatever _'it'_ might be.

He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he felt an urge for a quick snack, until he realized that he was not alone in his room-or more precisely, his _bed_. This thought was later reinforced as he saw a pair of thin, creamy white legs sticking out from under the blanket he had carelessly tossed aside.

The person under his covers moaned and reached out blindly at the offending cloth, as Ikki stared dazedly at the hypnotizing pair of limbs, his head filling with lots of naughty thoughts with every second that passed by.

He was broken out of his stupor when a pair of equally thin and creamy white arms emerged, and Akito's head popped up; the tightening of Ikki's boxers-which were his only clothing that evening-went unnoticed until much later. The Fang King mewled quietly as he pulled himself together. Ikki, on the other hand, didn't have enough time to conceal his growing erection to the other teen, and opted to cover it up with his hands, which only made him more suspicious. Akito spared a passing glance at the Storm King's groin before he settled for a sweet grin.

"Akito! Wha-what are you doing here?" Ikki winced, slapping a hand to his mouth, realizing that it wouldn't be good to wake up the Noyamano sisters. He grabbed Akito's slim shoulders and proceded to drag him off his bed as he ranted on. "You can't be here! This is my room, and if you want to sleep here, the floor is very much welcome to be your company; but not ME-"

The taller boy realized his mistake as the covers slid off Akito's effeminate body revealing him in nothing but his birthday suit. He instantly dropped the naked kid down and crumpled to his feet, his face beet red. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed, momentarily forgetting about the rest of the sleeping household.

The little man's face glowed with obvious delight as he saw the tent Ikki's boxers made. Akito chuckled lightly and prowled seductively on his hands and knees towards the fallen lad, eyes trained on the _bulge_.

"My, my. You have quite a problem here." His small canines showed when he grinned up to meet the confused stormy eyes. It took several more moments for the situation to settle into Ikki's little brain, but by that time, Akito has already closed what little space their body previously had and propped himself between the other's legs.

A pale hand glided up the muscular thigh and massaged it in slow circles. Ikki found he couldn't resist letting a whimper escape his lips as Akito continued his ministrations. The small boy bent his head down and gave a long sluggish lick at the unoccupied thigh before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

"W-wait!" Ikki gasped as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the soft turf of Akito's hair when he lapped and suckled at the bruise. Ikki found he didn't have enough strength to push away Akito, especially when the said boy was doing pleasurable things to his body. He threw his head back and moaned loudly when Akito touched the erection through his boxers. He was sweating and panting heavily by now and he couldn't focus on anything other than the hand that was teasing him.

"Are you sure you still want me out?" Akito smiled sweetly as he caressed Ikki, "If you want, you can touch me too." He whispered towards the other male, before pulling away. Ikki groaned at the lost warmth. He righted himself and opened his eyes to see the shock of his life. Akito had lied down on his back, propped himself on his elbows and was slowly-very slowly- spreading his legs. The unpatched eye fluttered coyly as a moan escaped his lips.

And then, there was no holding back.

When Ikki caught sight of Akito's engorged member, all thoughts of restraint literally flew out the window along with his boxers. He ravished the small teen's lips before trailing butterfly kisses down his chest and finally stopping at two pert nipples. Akito gasped in surprise when he lightly bit the nub and licked it. "That was payback for my thigh." Ikki breathed, and smirked when he felt the boy underneath him shiver.

"Ikki! Don't tease me, I can't hold it any longer..." Half-lidded golden eyes looked at him wantonly. It took all of the Storm King's will power not to cum at the sight. Akito was writhing under him, bucking his hips against his groin, desperate for touch. "Please, Ikki..." He pleaded again, pulling up his legs and giving Ikki a very luscious view of his pink entrance.

Ikki felt all the blood drain south, and his erection got even harder. He hooked the legs on his shoulders and proceeded to slip a finger in his hole when Akito stopped him. "It's okay. I've been preparing myself for this day." He smiled softly, an innocent and heart-warming confession, but his words gave a different meaning to Ikki and his face flushed from the thought of sweet, little Akito preparing himself with his fingers.

Akito wiggled in impatience and Ikki took the hint. He gingerly pushed his member in the puckered hole giving time for Akito to adjust before he started to thrust inside him. He buried himself deeper and deeper into the blunette, until he hit his prostate. Akito cried out in pleasure and begged him to go faster as he hit the spot over and over again.

"Ikki..Ikki..Faster, Ikki...faster...harder...p-please..."Akito panted as the other tried his to satisfy his needs. Ikki groaned as he felt Akito tighten around him. "L-loosen up, Aki, " he said, "or I'm gonna cum."

"I-i can't..." the Fang mewled, clutching at the sheets for dear life "..I'm soooo close..." he breathed out as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He arched his back as he felt the pressure building up in him. Ikki felt himself near his end as well, seeing the look on Akito's face.

With renewed frenzy, he thrust harder and faster into Akito, determined to take the boy to heaven with his skills. Ikki bent forward, bracing himself on the bed, driving deeper and deeper into him. He could hear Akito chanting his name like a mantra, but he soon immersed himself with the pleasure he was feeling.

Suddenly, without warning, Akito's hole got even tighter, and cum shot out of his penis. Ikki whimpered at the tightness, and with one final thrust, he also came deep inside him until his seed dripped out of Akito's entrance.

Ikki collapsed beside the smaller teen, and they both lied panting. He remembered all those times that he had wanted to fuck Akito, and all that was holding him back from doing so was his alter ego that would've been really scary, but now, he thought that with what a great bed mate Akito made, he might try to endure Agito's bitching in the morning.

Just then, he felt a hand trailing his chest and reaching out to his hard nipples. "Akito, stop it, unless you want another round." Ikki sighed as he increasingly become aroused when the hand travelled lower and lower, but he didn't really mind it. He gasped sharply as it grasped his erection tightly and started pumping it. "A-a-akito! S-STOP!" he rasped out.

Suddenly, he was staring at sadistic golden eyes, glaring down at him. "AGITO!" he squeaked. The true shark had appeared and it was grinning maniacally down at him, with a promise of a slow and painful death looming about.

"Oh~" Agito chirped, "Akito was so impressed by you, so I wanted to try you out too." He said, finally releasing his grip on Ikki's member and got on top of him. At first, Ikki thought that he had been worried about nothing, but when Agito brought a hand to his entrance, he immediately dreaded having sex with Akito again.

"But you know..." The small sadist said above him, "I don't really bottom." He slipped two fingers in his hole, and Ikki knew that he wouldn't be able to skate for a little while.

-Fin.-


End file.
